Dmitrius "Dmitri" Aurelius
Appearance Hair: Dmitri’s hair is a bright red. It’s short and well kept. Eyes: Brown with gold specks Skin: Tan Height: 6’ 1” Weight: 155 lbs Other: He has extremely bad eye sight and crudely forged out a pair of eyeglasses. Clothing: He wears a short brown tunic and black riding pants, very plain so as not to over-shadow the Dorian family. He has an overcoat that is a similar brown to wear if he needs to dress formal. Personal Friends/Family: Father: Sir Ciel Aurelius- Dmitri respects his father, admires him, dreams to be like him, but their relationship is stiff. They exchange few words and have never really seen each other as father and son, father soldier and knight. Friend: Lord Arthur Dorian (Deceased)- They were the best of friends as children, even as young adults. They enjoyed each other's company and saw each other as blood brothers. He cried the day he died. Mistress: Lady Elizabeth Dorian- He lives to serve her. The pain he saw in her eyes the day her brother died is a pain he never wants to see again. He wishes to make her happy once again. He loves her (like a sister) despite her flaws and choices, and often acts more like a father than her own father. Personality For a servant, Dmitri is very very talkative. He loves to entertain Lady Dorian and other servants with stories he just makes up. He can be a bit scatter brained at times, but is extremely loyal. He can be described as loveable and kind, but he can become a fierce warrior when he needs to. His anger is to be feared. He would do anything for Lady Elizabeth. Strengths Wisdom- Since he finally reached the ripe age of thirty, several younger servants tend to make fun of him for being a "wise old man." In all reality, he's a very bright man and has had his share of battle experience. He's always willing to share it with others, especially with young archers. Loyalty- If he grows to like you, he will stick to you like glue. It's almost a bad habbit, but being a bodyguard for a very prestigious young woman has made him come to think that he should sacrifice his life any day for a friend. Weaknesses Emotional- Even when it comes to his duty, he has a tendency to let his emotions affect his actions, usually leading to injury on his part or some sort of punishment for his juvenile actions. Many people like to take advantage of this. His Sight- Ever since his accident, his vision has never been the same. If his glasses are to break in battle or when Lady Dorian takes his glasses, he's almost helpless. He's learned to hone his other senses, but it's difficult to dodge an arrow when you can't see. Likes =Lady Elizabeth =His bows =Training =Telling Stories Dislikes =Incompetance =Training young recruits =Punishment =Endless Training Quotes "Oh Lady Dorian...Please slow down! You're going to get hurt!" "Trust is letting the blind archer take the shot." "Lord Dorian may be the one who pays me, but the only one I serve loyally is Lady Elizabeth. If betraying my financer is what I must do, then so be it!" Other info Because Dmitri chose to protect young Theo, Lord Dorian attempted to steal Dmitri's identity. Whenever he goes out with Elizabeth, he has to wear his hood to hide his fiery hair because, 'it's too flashy and distracting.' Also, when Elizabeth was younger, even though she still doesn't know it, he would take punishments for her when she disobeyed. (Like a whipping boy.) History He was very klutzy and awkward as a child. If it wasn’t for the fact that his father had been a knight, he probably would have been fired from his job in the castle. He never got himself into too much trouble and always enjoyed serving different knights. One day, the stable caught on fire. In attempt to save the knight’s horses, Dmitri ran in. He made it out with minimal injuries, but his eyes were never really the same. His father, the head of the knights, thought it would be best to send his blind son home to his mother. With the help of Lord Arthur, Dmitri was able to stay in the castle, but could never become a knight. Ironically, he still became an excellent archer after finding a way to make himself glasses. Because of his skill, Lord Dorian appointed him as an escorts and bodyguard for his daughter. RP History Murder Mystery The Tear of Life Nightmare's Dream Eclipsing Twilight Supports Elizabeth © Zilver_Hawk Krrish © HeartOfPinkSol Aaron © RedWorld Shane © HeartOfPinkSol Zaanga © Wyvernlord_Firion Takeru © Windwarrior234 Rikis © Wyvernlord_Firion Atarius © Bamf Enjyu © amanda2324 Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)